Free space optical communications (FSOC) links are used to transmit information through free space between terminals. Optical transmitters and receivers are aligned to establish line of sight connections for the data to be transmitted and received. Often, fiber optic components, such as fiber optic amplifiers, are used. Hence, optical alignment has to be established between two optical fiber tips that are separated by, for example, a significant distance. In such a FSOC system, transmitting the optical beam from a single mode (SM) fiber may be required, so that the optical signal can propagate in Gaussian beam to ensure the focusability at the far end. A high degree of pointing accuracy may be required to ensure that the optical beam will be received.